


Now That I Can See You...

by iero-sexual (iero_sexual)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators, gerards new glasses wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero_sexual/pseuds/iero-sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was just hoping Frank would like his new glasses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I Can See You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufianstevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/gifts).



> this is my first smut fic pls be gentle

Gerard paused at the door, leaving the key half turned in the lock which he could actually see now without a vexing squint of his eyes and an experimental step forward. God, he was so fucking nervous. He had no idea how Frank would react to this new addition, he just hoped he still thought Gerard was pretty. With a deep breath and a shaking hand, he turned the key and pushed open the door,

"Frank!" He called out to the empty living room, "I'm back!"

"Hey! How was-" Frank paused mid sentence, his face an unreadable mask of pinched calamity and slight inquisition. His features darkened,

"What are those?" His jaw clenched and he took a dominant step forward, "I thought you were shopping for groceries." Gerard shivered and inched backward,

"I-I'm sorry daddy, I just," Frank crossed his arms, twitching with rage, "The eye doctor was right next to it and- and I've been telling you that it hasn't been easy to see well and-"

"Shut up! You know that I hate when you fucking lie to me, baby!"

"I'm- I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"That doesn't change anything! Get undressed and go lie on the bed." Gerard's dick stirred in his pants,

"O-okay, daddy." He stuttered with a lick of his lips. He rushed down the hall and into their bedroom, slowly shutting the creaky door. He pulled off his overcoat and clothes, leaving just a corset and a tight pair of dark orange panties tied together with lacy garter straps and thigh high tights. He got into position, keeling with his forearms down at the foot of the bed, awaiting Frank's arrival. He knelt there in anticipation for what seemed like forever. This was surely a small fixture of Frank's punishment for him and it only made him even hotter. The door slammed open and Gerard jerked in surprise, but he knew better than to look up to greet him.

"You fucking filthy slut." Frank growled, giving Gerard a hard slap on the ass, "You think you can lie to me?" Gerard whined and pushed his hips backward into Frank's palm.

"Answer me, slut!" He spat with another spank.

"No daddy, I can't lie to you, I'm sorry daddy!" Gerard whimpered softly.

"Sorry's not enough. But you already know that whore, take off your pants." Gerard straightened up, and slipped the vermilion panties off his hips and over the expanse of his pale, toned legs revealing his already reddened ass and his leaking dick. Frank slapped his ass harshly, knocking Gerard back onto his knees.

"You're getting fifteen of these, ten if you behave whore, fucking count!" Frank punctuated his statement with a rough spank to Gerard's cheeks. 

"O-one!, Two! Thr-ree!" F-our! Five! Six! Se-ven! Eight!" Gerard's ass was burning with an aching pain but it undeniably gave him a deep seated, searing pleasure. He faltered on the next number, attempting to say it before it filtered out into a long, lustful moan. Frank paused, his palm hovering over Gerard's ass clenching into a fist.

"What was that?"

"N-nine, daddy, nine!" Frank gave a sadistic, twisted laugh, 

"I don't think so, baby, you've earned yourself a solid fifteen, _twenty_ if you mess up again." Gerard hung his head, his hair poking through the space between his eyelashes the pair of ebony glasses. 

"Okay, daddy." The rest of them came in quick succession, Gerard struggled but managed to keep up with the rapid count. It was finally over. His ass burned, he could practically feel the solid imprint of Frank's hands covering his backside. Frank's next move came without warning, he pushed apart Gerard's aching cheeks and licked a long, furtive stripe over his ringed entrance. His hips jerked upwards, into Frank's eager mouth. He began to thrust the slippery muscle in and out of Gerard's hole, causing him to squirm and moan in the most delicious of ways. Frank roughly pushed his hips down,

"Stay still, slut." He demanded, pushing his tongue back into Gerard's tight heat. Gerard tried to contain his moans of desire, but they leaked out of him like a dripping faucet. 

"That's right," Frank panted, "Moan for daddy, baby." He knew it sounded incredibly cheesy, probably something he'd heard straight out of a bad porno from his teenage days when it was really just him and the palm of his hand. None the less, Gerard obliged, ceasing to hold back and let out a long, filthy moan in response. Frank removed his tongue and forced a large, pink vibrator into Gerard's mouth.

"Suck it, whore." He hissed, watching a Gerard deftly hollowed his rosy cheeks and took the toy deep into the back of his throat. He was moaning and writhing under it's command, Frank shivered, entranced at Gerard's beauty. Fuck, he looked so good in those god damned glasses. That was what started the whole thing, and Frank was not quick to forget.

"That's all the lube you're getting and you're gonna take it- all of it, right now." Gerard whined, but nodded his hair tickling the tip of his adorable, pixie nose. The toy left Gerard's mouth with a slick pop and Frank trailed it down Gerard's back teasingly, always avoiding his puckered hole.

"You want it?" Frank teased, rubbing it behind and above his. fleshy cheeks, 

 "Y-yes daddy, please, I- I- nff- daddy!" Frank shoved the toy into him without any warning. It burned so fucking bad, but Gerard loved it, he just craved the way the searing pain turned into a lovely, delicious climax that would have him on his knees, begging to deaf ears for his release. It started to vibrate inside of him quickly switching from the lowest to the highest setting.

"Oh- daddy, mmm, it feels so good," he moaned, throwing his head back, "Almost, almost as good as your giant cock." Frank hissed, cupping his own, dripping dick through his pants.

"Undress me, whore." Gerard complied, quickly shifting to straddle Frank. He kissed his jaw and down his chest as he unbuttoned the white dress shirt, licking a long stripe up into his mouth as he finished. After that bold display, he wasted no time slipping his pants off and replacing the fabric that cradled Frank's dick with the cool air surrounding them.

"P-please let me suck you, daddy," Gerard pleaded, eyes shining, "I just want to make you feel good!" He breathed, feigning a child like innocence. 

"Then do it, baby." Frank groaned, throwing his tattooed arm over his eyes as Gerard licked a long stripe up his length, flicking his tongue skillfully over the head. He nibbled at the large vein running up his cock and down to his balls, taking them into his mouth and sucking happily. He popped off them and curled his baby soft fingertips around his base and descended onto his pulsing dick, careful to not scrape his teeth. He took the head in first, sucking and tonging eagerly at the tip before he swallowed the whole down quickly, his nose resting in Frank's dark curls and his throat full will hot, pulsing flesh. Frank moaned and twisted his fingers into Gerard's hair.

"Open your eyes and look at me, whore." He demanded, beginning to fuck his mouth. Gerard opened his eyes, and gave Frank the most innocent look he could muster. God, he looked so good, a vibrator in his ass, a fucking cock in his mouth and those god damned adorable glasses perched atop his petite nose and through the lenses, his innocent, unwavering hazels. He moaned simply at the sight of him, his Gerard, his baby. His stomach was beginning to tighten and he wasn't even near done with Gerard. He pulled Gerard off, disregarding his pitchy whine at the loss of contact. He pushed him onto his back and yanked out the pink vibrator. Gerard moaned in pain and discomfort at the lack of the wonderful, full feeling. Frank folded him nearly in half and roughly entered him, slamming into Gerard at a ruthless, nonrhythmic pace. His knees were resting on his chest and his feet hung by Frank's face. His lens covered face distorted at the amount of pleasure when Frank located his prostate.

"Daddy- oh! Right there I-nnnnnf" He moaned in a high pitched voice trying to contain all the pleasure.

"Don't you fucking dare think about cumming until I tell you to." Frank growled, capturing Gerard's sore, red lips in a animalistic kiss. Gerard tried to stealthily work his fingers down his chest to palm at his dark, leaking cock but Frank's hand slapped his away.

"That belongs to me, ask before you fucking touch my stuff, slut." Frank hissed, pounding away into Gerard at an even harder pace.

"P-please let me touch it daddy-I- I can't take it anymore!" He practically screamed, writhing under him.

"You can fucking touch yourself as long as you don't cum," he ordered, "You hear me, bitch?"

"Yes daddy!" He responded eagerly, pushing a free hand down to jerk his needy cock, "O-oh, harder, daddy, harder!" He screamed, slamming his head back onto the mattress. Frank quickened his already quick pace and slammed into him with even more vigor.

"F-fuck! Gerard!" Frank moaned, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out of Gerard and moved up to straddle his chest. He jerked his nearly exploding dick and aimed it at Gerard's flushed face.

"Cum all over me daddy, please!" Gerard pleaded.

"I'm gonna cum all over your god damned glasses, you hear me, whore?"

"Y-yes please, daddy, please!" Frank gave a final jerk as his cum shot out and coated Gerard's brand new frames in thick, white stripes. He collapsed onto Gerard, tucking his head into the space between his shoulder and neck as his body spasmed through the aftershocks.

"You- you can cum now, baby." Frank said weakly, completely spent. Gerard's hand quickened gripping his cock with extreme frustration and need to cum. It wasn't long before he came, shouting a dragged out "Daddy" at his release, coating the corset in the sticky, white liquid. They laid there for a few minutes, coming down from cloud 9 as the cum cooled on Gerard's body.

"Those glasses look really fucking hot on you." Frank admitted quietly, kissing the side of Gerard's neck and moving to collect a towel to wipe off the cum Gerard was practically dressed in, nearly ruining his lacy corset. He made a move to wipe off the cum on Gerard's glasses but Gerard removed them himself and licked away the white, sticky liquid, flicking his tongue over the lens ever so delicately. He kept his eyes on Frank's the whole time even as he placed the glasses back onto his face.

"Now that I can see you, daddy, it's going to be so much better."


End file.
